Boris The Teeth Guy
"Face my teeth, face it! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" -Boris The Teeth Guy Zack VS. Boris The Teeth Guy Evil Boris '''or ''Boris The Teeth Guy', ''known as '''Anit-Boris', is the secondary main antagonist of the Caillou gets grounded franchise, and he was created by Julian3535 on Valentine's Day of 2016. He is Boris's twisted clone or twin. He is a "teeth person" who always feels EXTREMELY angry and hateful towards life and the universe and beyond, and acts "evil" because of this. He really, really loathes children and likes to give Caillou punishments so cruel that even the Boris from the darkest timeline would disapprove of. His voice is very loud and he cannot control it. He is also extremely foul-mouthed, even worse than someone with Tourette's. He has an obsessive crush on Doris and wants to have her babies, but she will never accept no matter what. He got a restraining order because of this. He already has a son named Tony the Teeth Kid, and Tony's mom is unknown... He probably was just created by Boris from his dark magic abilities. Rumor has it that he is secretly a demon called Teethaka. He also enjoys beating up and killing people for no apparent reason and he always gets arrested for whatever reason, and when he gets arrested he yells his famous catchphrase "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'LL DO NEXT?? TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" but he always breaks out of jail to cause more trouble. Full Name: Boris Von D**kel Garcia Birth date: June 6th, 1966 (6/6/66) Age: Same as Boris Nationality: American-German-Latino Religion: (unknown) African Vulture Makes Boris The Teeth Guy Videos on YouTube. Some channels named Boris the Teeth Guy are against the Buisness Friendly community. He is always evil. In Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert Version. Is a main character. He is a drummer and a vocalist. Friends: Evil Yellow Horse, Evil Blue Horse, Evil LynoxGamer, Russell Boris The Teeth Guy (BTTG), aka Evil Boris Feature films * Boris the Teeth Guy: The Movie Voice Eric (loud volume) James (speaking in Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert) Personality Cruel, sadistic, spiteful, malevolent, egotistical, angry, rabid, immature, crybaby, bully Appearance Exactly like Boris, but with red skin, and bigger eyes and mouth. (Debut); Boris' RED ANGER COMES OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! (early version) Angry Boris Gets Executed(official version) Occupation Professional Grounder, Criminalalignment = Very Evil. Drummer, Vocalist Affiliations Boris Friends Other teeth people Enemies Caillou, Almost everyone or everybody he knows Likes Yellow Horse The Teeth Guy, Tony the Teeth Kid, Doris, himself (BIG TIME!) Dislikes Everybody except a few people, Caillou, children (BIG TIME!) Powers and abilities GoAnimate Logic, dark magic, grounding Birthday June 6 1966 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:November Births Category:Villains Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Grounded People Category:February Births Category:Grounders Category:Grounded Category:1963 Category:1963 Births Category:WORST Category:Big Bad Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad users Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Species Category:2006 Births Category:Very Evil Characters Category:Racist Category:Characters who have sharp teeth Category:Teeth person Category:1966 Births Category:Evil Characters Category:June Births Category:Those Arrested Category:1985 Births Category:Conservative Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Technicolor People Category:Evil Yellow Horse In the Concert Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Eric